


The Long Road Ahead of Us

by Autumntide



Category: Zoekun
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Kisses, OOO DANG BOI AM I SO SCARED TO POST THIS, Rain, Roadtrip, Sad Stories, Stars, THERE WILL BE MORE ROMANCE AND CHARACTER TAGS I PROMISE, Tension, ahem did I say zoe, happy endings, more tags to come, sorry there in short chapters!!!, thank you zoe, this wa cuz of zoe, this was all possibly to our following sponsors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumntide/pseuds/Autumntide
Summary: It all started out as a planned trip. But what ended up happening wasn't planned at all...





	

**Author's Note:**

> WHY HELLO THERE !! Since I know very few people will actually read this. I wanted to say this story is based all around my good, dare I say best friend's original characters. She has been planning them for such a long time and I have gotten very hyped about this and wanted to contribute(sorry if this sucks) I know there short chapters but hey I did this on a school night and it's almost eleven. So they'll will usually be longer. Annnnnyways I'm honored to be the first person to write a fanfiction of these Girs AHHH!!! 
> 
> ~pssst super cool account here you should follow vvvvv 
> 
> @zoe_kun

  
A red dodge viper pulls into a guest parking space, a girl with dark brown hair sits in her car clutching her purse to her chest... This girl's name is Clementine but mostly known as Clem. She exited her car with a sense of courage. She then locked it and headed to the apartment she parked in front of. The outside was mainly brick and old pipes.

As Clem walked up the stairs to a certain room she reached for her purse to pull out keys but then decided against it. As she reached the right floor she walked to door number 12 and stood in front of it. She then reached inside of her bag and pulled out two pieces of white paper and stuck them in her back pocket of her blue jeans. The excitement and anxiety building inside of her.

' _Knock knock knock'_

Pink hair covered the eyes of the girl that just woke up. " _huh_?" said girl then wiped her mouth looking Around at her surroundings. Good she was still in her apartment, but for some reason asleep on her couch. She than looked up at the T.V and saw the Netflix screen asking if she'd like to continue watching. She chuckled to herself quietly as she suddenly remembered someone had knocked on the door. She threw off her blanket and headed quickly to the door her feet sliding on the hard floor. She quickly ruffled her hair before opening it. When she did, she saw a familiar face. "Clem? Clem! Hey!" she then opened the door more for her to enter. "Hey, Ezri." she says nonchalantly. Ezri than plants a quick peck on Clem's cheek as she makes here way in.

"Watcha doin here babe?" Ezri asked a hint of tiredness in her voice. Clem smiles briefly she secretly loved having pet names but would she ever admit to that? No. Clem than sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her. "I brought a surprise!" She says as her golden eyes sparkle. "oh really?" Ezri asks with a smirk on her face as she walks towards Clem and sits next to her.

Ezri than puts her arm around Clem's shoulders. "What's the surprise?" Clem's smile than grew even wider. "its called _surprise_ for a reason."She stands up sadly removing herself from Ezri's warmth. "Close your eyes." Clem says.  
"huh?"  
"Close your eyes!"  
"why?"  
"asdf, stop being difficult. I'm going to put the _surprise_ in your hands, and your gonna guess what it is? ok?"  
Ezri nods her head sarcastically. Somehow she knows how to nod her head sarcastically, we don't ask questions.  
Clem rolls her eyes playfully as she then pulls out the previous two pieces of paper. She eyes them, anxious for Ezri's response. she bit her lip as she placed the two pieces of paper down onto two lightly freckled hands.  
"what the- I have no idea what this is...." Ezri says confused. Eyes still closed.   
Clem fidgets as she stands, "You can open your eyes."  
A wave of brief anxiety washes over Clem as she watches her girlfriends blue and green eyes open. Clem looks at her feet, they suddenly became **very** interesting.

Ezri had expected a cute note or something, but when she opened her eyes and found two concert tickets to none other than her favorite band p!atd she froze, no way, she was still asleep on the couch. Right?... "Ezri?" a voice pulled her out of her thoughts. **oh shit** , this was very real. " **AHHH** " she yelled/squealed. Clem's eyes widened at the sound. Suddenly two arms wrapped themselves around her torso and pulled her onto the couch. a face very close to hers. "you are the absolute best Clem!" she squeals as she begins peppering kisses onto her face. She places a kiss onto her nose " _seriously the best_." she mumbles as she than kisses both her cheeks. All the meanwhile Clem giggles as her cheeks become a light shade of pink. Ezri continues peppering Clem with kisses making sure to get her forehead, chin, neck, shoulders, and head. While doing so she continues to mumble ' _thank you_ ' and ' _have I ever told you how amazing you are?_ '

Clem reaches forward and places her hands on the sides of Ezri's face. And plants a soft and warm kiss onto her lips. Ezri was caught surprised but warmly accepts the kiss. Afterwards Clem places her forehead on Ezri's " _happy early birthday.._ " she whispers with a smile. Ezri look at her with pure adoration and smiles back....


End file.
